vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117903-11-11-2014-morning-coffee-were-still-alive-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Sorry! Finger may have slipped on the wrong comment =X It should be fixed now (it was the discussion of exploits that was going bye bye as that does violate our code of conduct, not your comment). | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Not yet, anyway... >.> | |} ---- is a highly reputable, tenured, and prestigious guild with understanding, caring leadership and a kind, helpful community! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Don't mind RPing content so long as it doesn't take too long. It should probably be kept to Party Chat due to all the no-RP folks running around. | |} ---- ---- Once the add-ons are fixed I'd say definitely that we'll need to do a show from there. even as it is in the screenie it looks like a helluva lot of work. I've had to disable all of my add-ons in order to get things working so I'm not sure how viable visitor and Kael's add-ons are atm. But definitely am up for doing a show from there. Also a question. I'm totally ignorant on this i think but, what's a DA Live Layover, Niliana? I love the Gotham Girls but wasn't sure what the layover was | |} ---- ---- What are the bugs (besides your graveyard misfortune) that I should be aware of? I've only encountered one - where the gadget isn't graphically showing in its LAS. Can still use it though, so not a huge deal for me. Rep vendor is at the camp next to the 2nd flight path. The chest piece has pretty nice stat, for my scrubby characters at least. :P Haha, turn /z off for sure. There are people who struggled with math, and if you don't answers given, turn it off! Apart from that, it's just your usual people forming groups for group/raid quests, and your typical moaning about having X-amount of unsoloable quests. | |} ---- ---- Nothing bad, really. Bugged CX for decor (not displaying items) Bugged res in The Defile (not yet replicated) Random disconnects (two different types) What might be a bug with ambient tracks (the default was layering over my music previews, bought a new one, now I'm getting no ambient layering at all) And I know I had at least one more related to housing, but can't remember right now. However, the disconnects are getting bad. I had three in the first 45 minutes— and I've had three more in the last 15. I really don't understand how a content/bug fix patch would cause server instability to this degree, while the megaserver patch was very smooth. Super odd. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yea I'm willing to be very tolerant of mishaps with this patch. My only reservation is this: Drop 3 is supposed to be a bug-zapping patch, and so far, I haven't really noticed any improvements. Of course that doesn't mean nothing was fixed, since a lot of bugs will never be experienced by the majority of players; but it is a little unsettling to think we've waited this many months for a patch that brings its own foibles and then hasn't fixed much that you can tell. :P While I'm still very enthusiastic and can't wait to get started finishing my plots, I can tell that there's likely to be a gross amount of complaining over the next week. Zone chat has been plagued with negativity so far, though not the toxic kind... just a lot of "what up with this" with a dose of frustration now and then. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm really glad I'm done with CB and NW if the kill 10 rats quests take even longer to complete. Those were already the most time consuming quests in those areas, especially in CB. Me too, although for me it would be more 'satisfaction' than 'joy,' but I love logical problem solving. PlasmaJohn noticed the same bug and reported it. If you want to, you can post in the bug report thread he linked above. I kinda doubt it's an intentional change. I'm curious to see if they fixed the tree-cutting animation yet, although that's hardly game-breaking. | |} ---- Defile zone chat is shared with Grimvault and Blighthaven though. I got 3 runes from just sharding the greens from quest reward and random drops. (much to my surprise, I don't read patch notes lol) There's still RNG, but I don't think rune prices will spike up too much because of this. The flux stuff will be expensive for sure. edit: ooh nvm, you're talking about eldan signs. | |} ---- There are 2(3?) different types DC at the moment. One happens often, and involves housing, the other not quite as often, and involves Thyad, and then there's a server wide crash occurring on Entity. All of them are being looked into and hopefully we have things stabilized soon. :) I know it's frustrating, but we appreciate the patience! - Team WildStar | |} ---- It might not be. We might be experiencing a population boom that's destabilizing the server. The megaservers didn't get stretched like this much after implementation. I wonder if there's a bug in their player parsing code or if their zone instancing isn't working and everyone's crashing the zone. Can you log right back in after the DC? Are you timing out or is the server just blinking and you're off? | |} ---- I've been snipped! Might be a good idea anyhow ;-) Anyhow, yeah I dunno. I did 'em for Elder Gems because I've got a highly optimized route. CB can be done blazingly fast, NW slightly less so (less overlap, more travel time). The rule for efficient daily completion is to kill nothing you don't need to, travel no route you don't need to, look for efficiencies in other players, etc. Thus, just for example. Exile Crimson Badlands. 1) Pick up path and overall visit quest. 2) Pick up 3 Scarhide quests. Go to the left. 3) 3 Guns, kill as few scarhide as necessary. Activate doohickey on cliff. Mount 4) Travel to 2nd doohickey on cliff, fight no one. Get fall reset ability on bar (skill switch addon makes this a single click) 5) Fall to Rotter's drill, don't die, enter. 6) Kill Rotter, exit. 7) Start killing occasional scarhide, bot and mob next to ramp to panel. Do the panel. Mount 8) Go to 2nd panel. Fight no one, jump from side of wall to ramp. Do the panel, Mount 9) Travel to holdout. Fight no one. Shake off pursuers. 10) Clear area by holdout, usualy a 2-pat and 3-center area. 11) Do holdout. Use area outside of holdout for fighting as this holdout is actually a skosh tricky due to back to back waves. 12) Now, almost everything for Scarhide is done, finish quest by killing remaining scarhide in area until quest complete. Mount 13) Travel back to main drag. Pick up quests at 2nd zone. 14) Travel to 3rd zone. If someone is fighting the holdout for supplies, aid them. The reason for getting the quests now is because the rock guys are actually better associated with the Palehusk quests so it's good to have them so you don't kill anything without credit, even despite the slight travel time it takes to go out of the way for it. 15) At this point there's several branching paths that are efficient, depending on people in the area. I tend to still follow my basic "Low population Evindra" path out of habit, but you can go do spiders now, fold in skiffs and bodies, travel along coast back up to pick up scientist quests and grills, and finish with towers and palehusk and rocks, or go back up to palehust skiffs and science, etc. This is really fast. I just explain it in ludicrous detail because I'm an engineer and we do things like that ;-) | |} ---- Ugh...I didn't realize those zones shared chat channels. Guess if I venture out there, I'll be following Rocio's advice. Yeah, i was talking more about Eldan signs, but I am interested to see if runes are worth using now while leveling. They'd have to be dirt cheap for it to be worthwhile. Characters change gear far too quickly for a tiny stat boost to be worth any sort of investment. lol How long does it usually take you to do both zones? For me, it takes 1 to 1.5 hours to do both, and I just have no interest in spending that much of my play time doing tedious quests over and over again. In addition to that, the Elder Gem merchant is pretty useless to me anyway, so I don't even have that incentive. Most of the dungeon gear is worse than my crafted gear (might've changed today, we'll see), and I don't raid, so I don't have access to those pieces at all. The only other things I'd buy are the LAS 3 and 4, and those have been bugged for weeks. Maybe today's patch fixed them, so that'd be the first incentive I've had to worry about Elder Gems in a while. | |} ---- ---- According to the patch notes, the LAS slots should now be purchaseable. Gonna go check in a second. Edit: I can confirm this is fixed. I just bought Neph's third LAS - I can finally PvP with her now :) | |} ---- I'd say 45 minutes to an hour if I can get in the zone. I honestly don't mind it as it's sort of a meditative thing for me (you don't do daily zones for the activity, it's just a timewaster), and I actually do need the EGs for amps/ability tiers. I've done all that I'm reasonably going to be able to do via other routes, so the remainder is EG. Upgrade Items are still too rare and I'm not blowing my entire savings to buy one from some Trade hawker or the AH. Could take more than an hour if I get hung up. After megaservers hit, it actually had to change a bit since you can lose some time from lack of certain mobs to kill due to more people in zone killing things (and the egg/spider fiasco is just astonishing that it wasn't hot fixed). But then, since I'm max rep with them, if I don't feel it that day either, I can just skip out and go do something else. I don't lose any sleep over uncompleted daily quests. It's just a thing that has some benefit. My to-do list in-game is not exactly huge ;-). | |} ---- *raises hand* pick me! pick me! :P That's true. I suppose I should be aiming for those as well. | |} ---- within th first 5 minutes of logging in I noticed some good QoL changes on my plot - better UI it felt - MUSIC - I'm max level so I can actually see my elder points instead of a percentage to the next "level" and this makes more sense. - I don't remember if the quests had a scroll bar if you had too many but it has one now now for the bad: - dc'ed every 5-15 minutes in house chat (seems exclusive to my pve server I"m in) - the exp bar doesn't move, but you still get credit so its probably a graphical bug instead of something else - your gadget doesn't show. workaround is to change your set ups and all that - CAN'T GARDEN. unknown?: people who have low level alts can't mine tier 4-5 nodes I'll probably just not play until the evening/a couple of days and hope "something else" doesn't keep me there. | |} ---- of course!*huggle* Also as much as I felt I rushed to 50...I honestly saw far more of the game and learned of areas/lore I didn't even know were there by sticking to zone/region/world story quests, which made it very fun. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh, thank goodness. I reaaaaaally didn't want to recreate my neighbor list. I'm not using NN anymore, but I remove neighbors that are gone for longer than a week. WYBMN Redux makes adding them back in easy if they come back to the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Cougar got in touch with me. He thinks it's related to the corrupted players trying to log in that cause crashes. | |} ---- corrupted players? THE STRAIN IS REAL! | |} ---- Agreed. :D Being a total Dominion cupcake, I've been dying to have "Systematic Domination" play on my plot for ages. I'm glad they included it! :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They just took Entity down for a 30 minute maintenance, hopefully it'll clear the funk out of the air. :P | |} ---- Sometimes, I'm glad I'm at work come patch day. | |} ---- ---- ---- My rule with GW2 was to not touch any new content on patch day. | |} ---- lol. yep. same here | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----